Jim
Jim was a major character in Van Helsinki. He is a man who happened to be traveling with Svetlana and was mind-controlled by Geoff Vampire. The Novelty themed stripper Jim and Svetlana had got very lost. It was raining very heavily (possibly, suggests Word of St. Paul, due to Geoff's presence). The two saw a house, which they decided to call at for shelter. Much to their delight, the house, inhabited by Man and Woman, was expecting a novelty themed stripper. Man was clearly attracted to Jim, and it is possible Jim was not immune to Man's charms, making it almost 'love at first sight'. However, this was interrupted when Geoff Vampire entered the house, and while at first Jim believed he was the novelty themed stripper, Geoff's lack of professionalism gave him away to Man. Man called out Geoff, who then revealed himself to be a vampire, killed Woman, and, following a fight between Geoff, Man and Jim, the Vampire killed and mind-controlled both of the pair. Under mind-control Jim and Man acted as Geoff's henchmen throughout his time at the house, and Geoff also drank their blood. Jim was used by Geoff as a footrest and also as a butler to open the door. Van Helsinki Jim was still being mind-controlled when Van Helsinki and Fay arrived in the village. Jim answered the door, only to have Helsinki shoot him in the chest with Norty Nigel. Jim recovered quickly, but Fay simply headshotted him. This rendered Jim 'dead' for the remainder of the time Van and Fay were in the hallway, and he recovered some time after Van had gone upstairs. Here, Helsinki was knocked unconscious by Man, and then Man and Jim carried him outside, though whether this was to bring him to Geoff or to bury him in the garden (as Man had meant to do to Woman earlier) is never explained. Fay and the gunfight The duo were stopped, however, by the arrival of Van Helsinki's co-Geoff-hunter Fay. She instigated a gunfight with the two, which spilled out up the stairs, ending when Fay shot and 'killed' Man. Distraught at the injury of his love, Jim lost concentration in the fight for a moment, during which time Fay headshotted him again, only for her to be knocked unconscious by Geoff himself. Man and Jim recovered, as all of Geoff's pawns did, from their 'death'. Freedom from mind-control Jim and Man accompanied Geoff into his lair, where he first mocked and then mind-controlled Van and Fay. When Svetlana arrived, Jim was willing to leave until Geoff stopped him. Jim was killed three times by Svetlana in this fight, and then was freed from Geoff's mind control by Svetlana destrying the console. He and Man skipped off into an unknown but presumably happy life together. Weapons *M9 *AK-47 *Mop *Golf club Jim does not seem to be too capable in ranged combat, judging from his performance against Fay (not using cover effectively, not paying attention to the fight, losing sight of the enemy while comforting Man) but this may just be as a result of the brainwashing. His close quarter fighting seems a little more effective, as seen against Geoff with a golf club. Allies *Svetlana *Man *Woman *Geoff Vampire (while mind-controlled) *Van Helsinki (while both were mind-controlled) *Fay (while both were mind-controlled) Behind the scenes and trivia *Jim was played by Oliver 'Ollie' Tallis in the film. *Jim and Svetlana's relationship is left unexplored. He calls her 'darling' and walks arm in arm with her, but besides this they seem to have little connection. *The original ending has a far most decisive ending for Man and Jim where it is definitely seen that they go off together. *Interestingly, originally Paul Reynolds, who ended up playing Van Helsinki, was scheduled to play Jim, with Ollie Tallis playing Van himself instead. Category:Characters